


Lazy Day

by goldarrow



Series: Timeline!verse [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/pseuds/goldarrow
Summary: It's summertime (& the livin' is easy).Not really.Aftermath of an injury.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval, as ever, belongs to Impossible Pictures, not me. Unfortunately. Sigh. I mean no harm, I make no profit except satisfaction.

"How are you feeling?"

Tom's soft voice in my ear made me realise that I'd been whimpering as I tried to find a comfortable position. Torn between whining and grumbling, I glared halfheartedly at him. Two cracked ribs, courtesy of a frightened Stegosaurus, were currently making my life difficult.

Ryan grinned at me. "Let's go into the garden."

A few minutes later, the summer sun was beating down on me and Ryan was supplying beer. The only thing that could make it better would be my ribs not hurting.

Then he kissed me, and the ribs didn't matter any more.


End file.
